


chocolate hinted red hinted orange

by kimchleejjigae



Series: narufemsasu's asylum [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cisswap, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, NaruSasu - Freeform, Narufemsasu, beauty vlogger!au, cisgirl, girl!Sasuke, product review, review heavy, set in current era, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: Youtuber AU; ♀️Sasuke as a beauty vlogger
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: narufemsasu's asylum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070015
Kudos: 43





	chocolate hinted red hinted orange

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic:  
> \- Haley Kim  
> \- Alexandra Anele  
> \- bunch of Maybelline coffee edition reviews I watched
> 
> Warning: REVIEW HEAVY. I'm NOT a YouTuber, beauty expert, or let alone know much about makeup lol, but I do watch beauty vlogger (as I aforementioned) for personal reference and entertainment purposes. This fiction may contain beauty or makeup and grammatical incorrectness.
> 
> This fiction isn't sponsored or affiliated with any brand mentioned. So, there is no money served in the making of the fiction.

Coffee poured. Two mugs served.  
Egg fried. Bread toasted.

7.15 AM, the analog clock showed.  
Start slow, follow the morning blow.

"Morning, babe."

"Morning."

Kisses exchanged. Light, but warm.  
Full of love.  
Contentment.

"Filming today?" He says once the coffee invaded his system. Newspaper in between.

Oh, who on earth still subscribing to grayish paper stamped with black ink these days?

"Hn. Gonna review some products. Should start as soon as possible before the sunlight too bright. It might affect the real color to show up."

"Lovely. If you need anything, you know where I am. Scheduled to be an online meeting at 9.30." He got up, bringing his mug he planted kisses on her temple, "Good luck, babe." Can be heard, before settled on his workspace.

Mug empty. Plates dirty.

Better clean the dirt now, before it pilled overlapping with after lunch utensils.

Then she set up the camera in a position facing the sunlight dew. Broken white roll up as the background.

On the right, lay products she going to review. While the left there is a medium-size mirror and her makeup products that will be used to balancing the look. Well, for presentable and more put together purposes.

Because she will be reviewing bold-colored products, for the make up she goes with the natural look. The purpose is to enhancing the products more and presenting what it looks like on daily natural makeup.

Basically, she is well known as a natural and no foundation make up style. Encouraging her audience to enhance our skin more than covering up. Spreading the concept of "my skin but better".

Caution! Do keep in mind, this concept may apply to some people, if anyone more comfortable using full coverage makeup look, that's still valid. Our way of expressing ourselves may vary and that's all valid.

Glossier tinted moisturizer for the base, then sealed with Rosé All Day Sunscreen 50 spf+++. Maybelline Fit Me Concealer in the shade medium, used for blurring the blemishes and under-eye area. All applied with fingers. Eyebrow on, moving to the eyelid area, Glossier Skywash in shade palm chosen for the shadow. Lashes curled and mascara on. For the blush, Glossier Cloud Paint in dusk. Fenty Beauty Sun Stalk'r Warmth Bronzer to giving a bit of a divined look. Last but not least, tender care in honey by Oriflame picked to moisturize her lips.

Yep, there it is. Her daily natural makeup look.

Checking one last time in the mirror, make sure everything on set. As she feels ready enough, the record button clicked.

"Hi, umm, as you all requested for me to review these products, now here it is, Maybelline Stay Matte Ink Liquid Lipstick Coffee Edition." Stopping for a second, she continues. "What a name." She exhaled while chuckling.

Her intro was simple. Only 'Hi,' then right to the purposes of the video. She isn't that fond of 'cheery' introduction because 1) is simply not _so_ her and 2) she just awkward like that. So, yeah.

"It will be the first impression as well, as you can see I have not opened the package yet. Still sit beautifully on the box." She says for the intro, holding the box of products for the camera to pick up. "From the packaging, we can tell the colors are earth tone. My faaaavorite, favorite color. Ever. Who doesn't love earth color, right? Yeah-- and just from the glimpse of it, I love this one," she pointed to the lighter shade from legions of products using her well-trimmed and manicured finger. "It is called... Chai Genius. Hm, interesting."

"I bought this on Maybelline's official store at local e-commerce, by the way. Not sponsored. You know, as for the current situation we living in, staying at home and stuff, e-commerce is really my go-to right now. I bet you all too." Then she opened the box, there is six liquid lipstick in total. From the lightest to the darkest, there is chocolate nude color to deep brown bold color. "I think all the colors will look appealing to everyone." She says as she pulls out the liquid lipsticks from the box.

Aside from doing things as a beauty vlogger for almost three years with nearly one hundred thousand subscribers, she also an undergraduate student majoring in anthropology along with her husband. Her youtube channel was under her real name, Uchiha Sasuke. Nice and crisp for a woman in her late twenties. Simple and professional.

She and her husband currently living in Indonesia. Uzumaki Naruto --the husband-- working for his research on faith impact on the local community for his doctoral degree. Both of them affiliated with the University of Indonesia through scholarship programs.

The liquid lipsticks being griped by her while she says, "You probably knew that I used to drink coffee, black coffee to be exact, every morning to push my system on a work mode. The same goes for my husband. So, yeah, I'm so excited about this coffee edition."

She paused for zoomed in the camera a little so it can grasp the glimpse of the texture while she applying the product and the color palpably, but her face still in the frame.

"I'll try 255 Chai Genius first. Start from the lightest to the darkest." She opened the lid, bringing the applicator for her to smell. "Wow.. ambrosia." She repeated the act. "Definitely, chai we got here. Seriously." Then she applied the first liquid lipstick to her lips.

"Beautiful." After she applied the first color as the lightest. "It gives the vibe of clean and natural look perfectly. Really pop up my skin tone. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Love it."

"The formula is the same as the other Superstay Matte Ink saga." She continued, moving her lips. "As you can see, it isn't dry enough, so it feels a bit sticky. But I believe if it is dry completely, they just feel diaphanous and in place throughout the day. By the way, my favorite from the previous Superstay Matte Ink is Pioneer. Love it. Ugh."

She picked the handkerchief towel as her wipe --stopped using cotton swap since two years ago-- and Maybelline Superstay Lip Eraser.

"Maybelline also provided the Superstay Lip Remover-- Eraser, so there is no need to rub your lips until it is swollen. This," she showed the lip color eraser to the camera, "is enough. The appearance like lip balm stick in general tho." She shrugging and make a face.

"Oh, by the way, I'll link all the products I used for today's look." Posing the face to the camera. Head moving from right to the left, so it can record the look she pulls out today. "So, make sure you check the description box."

As she saw her reflection through the mirror, she realized something was missing. "Wait-- I forgot to highlight! Damn." Then she rummaging her vanity searching for her go-to highlighter.

The highlighter applied to her cheeks bone, the tip of her nose, and the side of her eyes a little bit as she said, "Maybe I should cut this part." Set aside the highlighter, she says again, "Or maybe not." And snorting.

Then she continued reviewing the products. "The second color is... 260 Hazelnut Hypnotizer."

After she applied and close the lids, she says, "This color isn't special to me, to be honest. It's pretty, but very, very typical Indonesian local brand lipstick or lip cream. It's a safe color for a warm undertone. Also safe to wear it daily to every skin tone, obviously, because the pink hinted there to give the fresh radiant vibes. But, me, personally prefer to use Chai Genius for my daily look."

"And I--" removing the liquid lipstick from her upper lip "--personally doesn't fond of pink hinted--" next to the bottom lip "--color for nude or pink lipstick in general. I don't know, somehow it's just pops up too much like neon throughout the day. I don't know, it's just my experience. If you like and suit-wearing pink lipstick, that's good for you, but not for me." And her lips back to bare.

After the Hazelnut Hypnotizer removed, she applied the next shade. "This shade-- what it's called-- 265 Caramel Collector reminds me with one of Wardah Velvet Mousse's color. I believe it has caramel in the name. Wait," she digs to her vanity, "Oh, it's Dainty Caramel. Number 14. Here." She swatched the lip cream of other products next to the product she reviewing.

"Dainty Caramel is like, orange with a hint of chocolate, while Caramel Collector is chocolate with a hint of orange. Do you know what I mean? Yeah, it's kinda pretty close but this one," pointing at Maybelline Caramel Collector, "definitely darker than this." Pointing at Wardah Velvet Mousse Dainty Caramel.

"The smell definitely caramel." As she brought the tip to her nose to smell.

While removing the Caramel Collector from her lips, some events from the past pop up in her brain. "Talking about caramel, I remember two or three weeks ago, you know with the whole baking thing because you should stay at home, Naruto fell into the hole. One day, he tried to make caramel bread???? If I'm not mistaken, and because a good citizen we are, he is making his own caramel following a Youtube tutorial. Not going out to buy instant caramel, instead. Everything happened so fast, I was reading in the living room, in a second I heard he is humming some song and the next second he has dropped the spoon, hissing in pain. I run to the kitchen immediately, dropped the book I read, and when I arrived the kitchen is misty with smoke from the pan while the stove still on! Dank. I never acted that fast to turn off the stove, then open the window under five seconds in my life."

She shakes her head. "That moron, burn his palm because he was trying to taste the caramel 'if it was sweet enough' straight from the cooking pan. In the end, the caramel is burnt and we have a hard time removing the burnt crystalized caramel from the non-stick pan. And Naruto got his left palm banded for a week and a half." She exhaling after finished her stories. "He is hilarious." She mumbling to herself, not looking at the camera, and picked the next shade that will be on her lips.

"Okay, moving to the next shade, we got 270 Cocoa Connoisseur. Okay, from this shade onwards will be included in dark color. So, I think I wanna give you my tips for applying dark color liquid lipstick."

She opened the lid and said, "Use the tip of the applicator to draw your lip line." Finish drawing the upper lip, she continued. "The purpose is to frame your lips so it won't bleed because of the uncoordinated lines???" Make a face. "--of you applied directly to the lips. I hope that makes enough sense." After the lips are framed, she says, "You can use a smaller brush to draw your line. The purpose is not to overline--" Gesturing the area of her lips. "--but to frame, so make sure to follow your natural lip line. After it's framed we can fill the lips with the product, like this." Then she filling the lips. "Because red lip color or any dark colors, in general, tended to get messy as we applied and it's prominent to see, so we conceal it with concealer, right. With the technique I showed you, it kinda prevents the mess and the use of concealer."

Now the Cocoa Connoisseur applied perfectly on her lips. "This color..." Silent for a second. "...is beautiful. Oh, my god."

Another quiescent before she has her words back. "I'm really speechless. I have not used this kind of color before, let alone seeing it." She saw her reflection in the mirror. "I might wear this color every single day. Seriously. Oh, god."

Her pitch-black irises still glued to the reflection in the mirror. The color is really does complimented her skin tone beautifully. Radiant face, framed with long black hair. "I don't wanna take this color off." She says with a sad tone underneath.

"But, the show must go on, baby." Exhaling while she said to herself, then applying the Superstay Eraser on top of the Cocoa Connoisseur and wipe off the product using a handkerchief towel.

Back with her bare lips again, she picks the second of the last color. "275 Mocha Inventor." She says, before applying the product with the same technique as she taught the audience.

Put down the product, she says, "I need dehydrate." Pick up her water bottle, she drank half of the water. Checking the tip of the bottle then showed to the camera, "It's transfer-proof. No smudging." Closing the water bottle and put back in arm's reach, she continued. "May test the durability on other surfaces as well, after the swatches are done."

Back to the Mocha Inventor, "This color is pretty, by the way. Definitely darker than the previous one."

She held both Cocoa Connoisseur and Mocha Inventor, swatching the products on the back of her hand. "If we look closely, Cocoa Connoisseur is close to blood red. Hinted with chocolate and a little, very tiny bit of orange. That's why the Cocoa Connoisseur is a bit brighter. While Mocha Inventor is deep _deep_ chocolate with a hint of red. No orange. Maybe we can conclude that Cocoa Connoisseur is like deep terracotta while this one--" wiggling the Mocha Inventor. "--is like deep burgundy. Pretty, pretty color."

While removing the previous liquid lipstick, she said, "I'm loving the color transition of Caramel Collector to Cocoa Connoisseur to Mocha Inventor." Her wedding ring glimmering through the sunlight as she wipes her lips. "It may perfect for a color combination in clothing. And it's giving me the vibes of autumn. Ah, I kinda miss autumn in Japan now." For a few seconds, she looked pensive.

Shake her head, she continued filming. Set aside the woebegone washed through her. "Okay, moving to the last color. It's Espresso Enthusiast."

She applied liquid lipstick and taken aback. "Wow, Espresso Enthusiast. Okay."

After a second of silence, she got her words back. "The color is so deep. I see it's a deep brown with a hint of deep purple. Perfect for Halloween I might say."

Then she added, "And maybe for you who have warm with a yellow and orange undertone, this color might shut your color down??? If that makes sense." Making a face, then continued. "So, keep that in mind. But, if you can balance with the makeup look that put together, no doubt you will rock the look." Shrugging.

Removing the last product from her lips, she applied the Cocoa Connoisseur back.

"Okay, come to the final thought. I personally love the Cocoa Connoisseur, as you can see I applied this color back on my lips, the color is enhanced my skin tone beautifully. And, I definitely use this beside the Chai Genius." She says as a conclusion of the swatches.

"Now I will test the durability of the liquid lipstick." Bring a mask to cover the nose and mouth area, and moved the lips through it. After seconds pass, she brings the inner side of the mask to the camera. "You can see there is still a bit of ghosting on the material. Just barely, but I thought is still mask-proof. Well, Superstay Matte Ink we have here."

Picked up the tripod along with the camera, she says while walking from her shooting area. "Let's see if this is also kissproof."

As she out of her crib, she saw her husband in the kitchen "Babe, are you done?" She queried. Tripods being put down on the kitchen table.

"I'm in the middle of a coffee break, what can I help you, sweetheart?" He answers, filled up the mug he brought to his work station with another caffeine.

Standing eye to eye, she determinately says, "Kiss me."

"W-what? Why so sudden..?" He was aghast.

She closing the gap. Hand hanging to his broad shoulder. Whispering, "Just do it." The black irises never leave the blue one.

"I don't know it will be a good idea, Sas." And their lips meet. Her eyes closed as Naruto ravished her mouth. Battling tongue. As the kiss got deeper, hands moved everywhere. Can't differentiate who is who made the sexy sounds. The tongues battling and hands groping feel like a crescendo as time goes by.

"Hmm." She whines while Naruto breaks the kiss, but relieved right after he nibbles her bottom lip.

"The alarm is ringing, mean my coffee break is done." He says, sounds husky. Hands stayed at her lower back.

"E-hm." Was her answer. Her delicate fingers playing with the hair at the back of his head.

He kisses her lips once again, lightly this time. Moved to her cheeks, temple, and lastly her forehead. "See you at lunch, better keep that color on you. Red suits you best."

She looks everywhere other than her husband's deep blue eyes. As she feels the embrace loosening, she stopped her husband in the mid his voyage.

"Naruto, wait!"

"Hm?"

Out of nowhere --as Naruto might call it-- she pulls out her tripod along with the camera from the 'secluded' area. Recording his conundrum expression before zoomed in to the swollen lips of her husband.

"There it is, this Superstay Matte Ink Coffee Edition is kissproof. You can see there is no ghosting on his lips." She says, capturing Naruto's swollen lips precisely. Behind the camera, she was trying hard not to laugh.

"W-wha-- I don't think that laissez-faire, babe."

The sight of bouncing derriere swaying her basic home dress as she trotting back to her crib was the only response he got. He is standing still in the kitchen, unmoving and awestruck.

After arrived safe and sound at her shooting area, the outro being recorded.

"Okay, that is all for the reviews. Hope I reviewing this product palpably and you all find it didactic. Thank you for watching, see you later."

And it's a wrap.

******

"What are you doing, babe?"

"Editing the video I recorded today." She answered without looking at the other person. Her blue light glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose. "Well, it is technically _we_." She added. Smirked while her eyes still glued on the screen. Fingers drag and drop the footage video on the editing app.

"Hmm, including the kissing scene too? You will be got demonetize, babe." Crawling to the bed, joined with her inside the blanket.

"Of course not. This is a product review video, not Pornhub. I'll make sure to keep it PG." She says, defensively.

Naruto chuckles. "Hhhh, I miss going outside. Being free and all." He says while exhaling. Body relaxing back pressed to the headboard mimicked Sasuke.

"Yeah. Pandemic really hit our plan like a ginormous truck."

Looking at her, he queried, "Miss your parents?"

"What a question." Eyes narrowed behind the glasses.

He chuckles again. "Me too. Miss mom and dad, miss your mom and dad." He says as he looked at the ceiling, recalling the face of their parents.

"How about Itachi? You didn't miss him?" There is amusement in her tone.

"Wait, let me think about what aspect of him that intrigued me for missing him...." Bringing his thumb and pointed finger to his chin and making a face, acted like he was thinking hard. "Oh! His jackass."

"What a camaraderie." And she laughs. Joined by Naruto.

The laugh calming, but he keeps up with the mood, "You almost get one hundred thousand subscribers, as I checked this evening. Maybe tomorrow morning as you wake up the number reached. So, what do you want for celebrating the achievement?"

"Hn. Surprise me. I know you knew it better than myself." Her answer was airy, floating the smiles in between.

"Oww.. sometimes your mushiness is excruciating, babe." He chuckles, but she doesn't give a damn. "Are you done?"

"As I proof-seeing it, the draft is completed. May continue tomorrow for a better inspiration just in case I might change something." Playing the draft one more time, before she shut down her laptop.

"Awesome. Let's sleep, babe. Today's meeting about international journal publication really drained me." He says, already settled on the bed. Pillows perfectly placed to the side of his neck, so his shoulder doesn't hurt as he sleeps on his side.

After the laptop landed safe and sound on the bedside table, glasses on top of it, acrylic retainer placed on her teeth, then crawl herself to her husband's embrace. Seeking comfort and warmth.

"Hope everything got better." She says, more like whispering. Inhaling her husband's scent then relaxed.

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too."

The sound of their breathing is calm and steady. Feathering the night air soundly. Minutes passes, and both of them slept comfortably glued to each other, for only meet again in a dream world.


End file.
